


Into The Dark

by HermioneDurin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fred Weasley Lives, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneDurin/pseuds/HermioneDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley's are preparing for Fred's funeral after the Battle of Hogwarts and that's when he wakes up. Nothing will ever quite be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Staring down at the red haired boy who she had known since she was 11 was heart breaking. Staring down at the man that boy he had grown into and facing the realization that she would never see his smile or hear his laugh again was unthinkable. It had had to be done though. It was better that she be the one to do it then his family, up in the Great Hall right now mourning him. He wasn’t the only one, if she looked up she would see more friends, more people that she’s known since she was 11. Turning she closes her eyes and moves to leave the cold dark room under the castle that the ghosts had shown them. A place where they could keep the bodies till the families could take care of them. Cold enough to keep them from rotting. Keeping her eyes forward she makes her way to her old room in Gryffindor tower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hermione. Hermione!” An aggressive shaking of her shoulder roused her. “I’m up.” Hermione grunts doing her best not to roll off the couch she had spent the night sleeping on. “What?” Getting her feet pushed off the couch Hermione sits up. Glaring over at the red headed girl who had so rudely woken her up. 

“It’s time for breakfast, thought I’d let you know before the boys got down stairs.” Half standing half falling of the couch. “You know one of these nights you really should move yourself to a bed, or you’re gonna grow a hunch.” Grunting again Hermione makes her way to the kitchen. She was sleeping on the couch cause she was trying not to sleep, when ever she closed her eyes she saw a prankster in a dark cold room who would never fill another room with joy again. She felt selfish though, they were barely friends and here she was with her family. It was her place to help them get through his loose not the other way around.

“Then I can live in a bell tower and get woken by an alarm not pushed off a couch.” 

Moving to the kitchen the curly haired witch flops down in a seat in front of a large plate of hashbrowns. Moving a small amount onto her plate. Ignoring as Ginny plops down beside her. The redhead had spent the first day after the battle locked in her room. Then she had shown up at the breakfast table next morning like nothing had happened at all. Glancing over at her She couldn’t quite wrap her mind around it. Everyone else was still moping, Ron barely spoke, the others would burst into tears randomly. George. George had only left their childhood room for meals and that was only because Mrs.Weasley went up and brought him down. He never looked up, he never looked at anyone or said anything and would leave as soon as he could.

Last night She had heard a scream and went upstairs to find George in the bathroom his hand bleeding and the mirror broken in front of him. Looking up and across the table She see’s his hand wrapped up on the table the plate of food in front of him untouched. 

Today was going to be long day, getting ready for the funeral tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning he sits up rubbing his head. He feels like he had had a bit too much to drink last night. What had he done last night. Rubbing his head he tries to remembering what he’d been doing when he heard a gagging noise and looked up. There in front of him where two shocked looking ghosts.

“Go tell Minerva we’ve got one more,” Nearly Headless Nick says to the Ravenclaw ghost as she drifts up.   
“One more what,” watching the ghost fidget a bit he asks again, “Nick?” 

Moving to get up he finally see’s where he is and freezes at the sight. Next to him is the cold lifeless body of several of his friends, his old professor. The events of last night finally hitting him. The battle. The last thing he remembered was Percy making a joke and a loud noise.

“Nick, what happened!!” He yells.

“You died Fred,” Came the voice of Professor McGonagall as she steps into the room followed by Professor Flitwick. He doesn’t know what happens but in an instant he’s up and in the next he’s pinned against the wall. The back of his throat burning like it was on fire. The smell that had come into the room when his old teachers had entered was so enticing and made him hungry. He could feel his stomach tightening and turning over in hunger as his throat burned. He growled and tried to go for them again finally noticing the wand Flitwick had pointed at him. 

Pulling a bag out of her robes McGonagall approaches him, “Calm down. Here, drink this.” Placing the bag at his feet pulling out a second and and placing it by the first before backing away. Once she reached the doorway again he was able to bend down. The second he turned the knob he was guzzling the stuff like you need air to breathe.

When he finished the second one the burn in his throat was gone. He sat back on his haunches staring at his old professor’s in horror. 

“What happen Fred was that an explosion happened and a wall fell on you. You died. However it seem’s that you had vampire blood in your system. A vampire must have bitten you in the midst of the battle afterword.” Sighing lightly she looks around the room before settling her eyes on the red haired boy again. “You’re a vampire now.”

He just blinks up at her, not quite being able to wrap his head around what she’d just told him. He remembered the explosion, but dead? He died, but he was here. He was having a bizarre conversation with his fellow Order members….in a room full of his friends corpses. He died.

“We should really get him upstairs with the others Minerva. There’s not much time.” Professor Flitwick lowers his hand as Minerva nods and holds out her hand to the boy she watched grow up.  
“Come on, let’s go to the hospital wing we’ve got some things to tell you, then we’ll send you home.” She gives a small smile. Standing and moving slowly he follows her up through the castle and into the hospital wing where there were many other students and former students.

“Wait here,” Flitwick says as he and Mcgonagall head down to the other side of the room presumably to get Madam Pomfrey. Turning to look at the room Fred can’t help but notice there seems to be two separate groups. 

Turning is when he is practically tackled with a hug. Somehow managing not to fall over in the process. He wraps his arms around the person, pulling back just enough to recognise a familiar head.

“I’m so happy you’re alright, Fred,” He smiles as Angelina pulls back. He was glad she was alright too, She had started seeing George after fourth year and he was sure to be overjoyed that she made it out of the battle alright. “Same Angie, but why are you here?” She raises an eyebrow, “Probably for the same reason you are.”

“FRED!” This time he was fast enough to see Alicia heading towards him from the other side of the room. “Oh Thank Godric that you’re alright, It doesn’t even really matter that you’re a vampire your family is going to --” She cuts off and he see’s Angie shaking her head from the side.

“What about my family?” Fred had felt so confused and overwhelmed since he’d woken up. Closing his eyes he realized what about his family, Mcgonagall had told him he’d died “They think I’m dead, don’t they?” Opening his eyes he sees the looks of pity on his friends face’s. There was nothing he could do about his family right now despite the niggle of worry in his chest. 

“Vampire? are you guys vampire’s too then?” he asks moving onto the next most important part of that sentence. 

“Ang is, but I’m more like your brother Bill, part werewolf. That’s why the room is…” She wave’s to the two sides of the room. 

“You see they think a vampire somehow slipped some of us some blood before the battle and then went around biting our dead bodies afterward,” Angie explains when Alicia cuts in again, “and Fenrir somehow managed to change without a full moon and was attacking students, some are more wolfy than others, but it seems that quite a few of us got changed one way or another.”

He looks at his two friends glad that they were alright no matter how that came to be. He didn’t have enough time to ask all the questions he wanted to though since that’s when Professor Mcgonagall came back. 

“Come along Mr. Weasley it’s time for you to go home.” Smiling he gives his former team mates a small wave and follows after Mcgonagall. They stop shortly outside the hospital wing. Pulling out a syringe. “If you will,” She offers him the non pointy side and as he touches he realizes it’s a portkey at the same time same time that an invisible key hitches into his bellybutton and pulls. Unprepared even though he should have been he falls when they touch down just outside his house. Inside the wards. Professor Mcgonagall must have been planning on coming over tonight anyways then. Standing up he looks over at her to see she’s already heading for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was late tonight, Mrs. Weasley was having trouble cooking and refused to let anyone else help, even Ginny had broken down today making Hermione feel horrible about herself for thinking she was back to normal when she was obviously just pretending. 

It was a blessing really when Professor Mcgonagall walked through the door holding a hand out behind her as if to indicate that someone should stop.

“Mrs.Weasley I’m sorry to interupt, but I’ve got something rather important to show you.” Moving aside the person behind her walks in. The only sound in the room is the plate of chicken breaking against the floor as Mrs. Weasley drops it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey!” Fred gives a little wave the room and a half smile moving over to place his hand on George’s shoulder, “look Mum, now you have a Holy one and an Unholy one.” The silence in the room was deafening when Hermione felt the cogs in her brain whir and produce an answer. Gasping she was her chair was clattering to the floor a moment after the statement came her hand grasping onto Harry’s shoulder. 

“ah, ten points to Gryffindor, the smartest witch of our age figures it out again.”

“What...what is this?” Mrs. Weasley forces out sounding like she’s being strangled. Hermione glances around the room taking in the stunned faces. Hopeful and fearful at the same time afraid this was some kind of sick joke. It wasn’t, Fred was back, different, but back all the same.

Professor Mcgonagall stayed silent and by the door as Hermione dug her nails into Harry’s shoulder staring at the twins. Fred clears his throat and shuffles a bit starting to look a little uncomfortable, but not removing his hand from George’s shoulder, like it’s grounding him. 

“Surprise! I’m a Vampire!” He blurts out as if he didn’t have another idea of how to say it. There was another beat of silence before the commotion started. The Weasley’s pushing chairs out of the way and Mrs. Weasley and George looking like they were going to crush him all over again. /hermione backs up against the back wall practically pulling Harry along with her. Harry would understand her apprehension having grown up a muggle as well. Wizards weren’t overly found of them, but from what she knew they didn’t have all the same thoughts. 

She feels Harry take her hand off his shoulder and hold it in his. Looking up at him she see’s the same apprehension on his face, but also a small smile. They had Fred back. It didn’t matter how he was back he was back. She knew Harry had blamed himself for his death. Harry blamed himself for every life lost in the battle, even those who were on the other side. That didn’t stop the current worry on his face though. Vampires were something that were feared and rejected. At best Fred would live the rest of eternity like Lupin at worst… She wasn’t going to think about that. The singular similarity between every muggle story about them that she had ever heard. She wasn’t sure if it was true, this would take research. She could see the question on Harry’s face.

“It’ll be fine Harry, I’ll look into it.” She whispers to him just enough for him to hear and puts a small smile on facing the boisterous family. They were still laughing and hugging as she released Harry’s hand and snuck from the room and into the living room and the couch spot she had spent the last couple days becoming a part of. She looked down at the books scattered on the table and regrettably floor in front of her to see if any of them could potentially hold the answers that she was looking for.   
Picking up the scattered books on the floor she decides to sort through them. Moving the wizard world books into a pile on top of the table and the few muggle one;s she had brought down from the room she was sharing with Ginny into a small pile under it. She hadn’t been able to get into one single story and had been switching between books every couple chapters. Switching from magical worlds and romance and adventure to the real magical world and history and facts.

Picking up one of the muggle books at random she flips back to the first page and starts over devouring in hope for a clue about what was going on with Fred. He was a Vampire. Sighing she looks up from the book and blinks in surprise at the room. Harry was dozing next to her on the couch and Ron and Charlie were Playing Wizard’s chess being watched by Ginny. Fred was staring at the fire.

There had been nothing in the book she had been reading. She had read it before and she didn’t know why she had thought she would find something new this time. No matter how good she secretly thought it was. It was probably the most ridiculous vampire novel of all. Sparkly. The vampire’s sparkled. She glances over at Fred curiously. What if Fred sparkled now. He was abnormally pale, but that wasn’t anything new, he was pale before the change. She had no idea if he was cold like touching ice, like Edward was or super fast and strong, which he probably was cause you know, Vampire. 

nibbling on her lip she contemplates exactly how funny Fred would look sparkly and wether or not it would result in his brothers hanging him from a tree as a disco ball at the next party the weasley’s have. It was with this that she didn’t realize she was Staring. 

“Enjoying the view” Fred asks and She can’t help, but start a bit. Well this is what happens when you stare at your best friends older brother who was newly made a vampire and thinking about how ridiculous vampire’s sparkling was. Sighing she decides to lay blame. This was all Edward’s fault. 

 

She shrugs “ I’ve seen better.” WAtching the over played hurt on his face and the gasp she couldn’t help a small smile. He was still the same Fred. 

“Strangely I don’t believe you Mione. There couldn’t possibly a better view than the one you are receiving now.” Rolling her eyes at the red headed boy. 

“I have a feeling that the back of my eyelids are about to become that much better view.” SMiling she stands up and moves around the table putting the book on the top of the pile. bending down to give Fred an awkward hug. She was only half doing it to see if he was ice cold like Edward. Chilly, but not icy. “I’m glad you’re alright Fred.” She smiles as she straightens and leaves hearing Harry snicker a little and turning to see him putting her book back on top of the pile. He would be the only one to fully understand why she just gave her first hug to Fred. Jackass.

********************

Harry had said goodnight to everyone snickering at the book Hermione had been reading before before she headed to bed shortly before him. Ron had won the chess game and his siblings had all gone to bed and know Fred was sitting alone in the living room staring down at the dying fire. He’d been staring at it since everyone had left which had been a couple hours ago. Shaking his head he reaches over and grabs the book Hermione was reading. The one that Harry seemed to find hilarious. The cover was black with hands holding an Apple on the cover. Flipping it over he reads the blurp and deducts that it’s a romance novel, but stilll can’t seem to find the humor in the book. IT looked like a muggle story so maybe that’s what was so funny about it some muggle thing he didn’t really understand. Well that wouldn’t stop him. He didn’t really have anything else to do and he was anything but tired. Why not read a funny romance story?

 

A giggle makes him look up and he sees Hermione in her seat across the table again, the pile of books having doubled on the table. She had her nose in her book, but the glance at him and the look like she was trying very hard not to laugh made him sure it wasn’t about whatever she was reading, but what he was. 

“How are you liking it?” She asks still smiling. He glances back down at the book in his hands. He hadn’t realized that he was half way through the book. He had fallen into the story it didn’t seem like he had been reading all that long. 

“It’s good.” He nods “But what’s up with this Edward guy?” He watches as her eye’s widen and a small smirk takes over her face. “You haven’t gotten to that part yet?” She asks, “Well I can’t spoil it for you now can I? you should know that that is actually the first book in a series, so if you fall in love I can always lend you the next one;s, Even Harry liked them. DOn’t tell him that I told you that though.”

She looks back down at her book. Watching her fall back into whatever she was reading he couldn’t help but ask? “Why?” She hums a bit before looking back up blinking a bit and shaking her head.

“Oh. Um. Well in the muggle world it’s more popular to hate that series then to like it. Especially if you’re male.” She rolls her eyes before turning back to her book again. “Why?” Fred can’t help but ask again. He knows he should stop bothering Hermione well she’s reading. It never leads anywhere good, but he can’t help asking since he’s curious and there isn’t really anyone else to ask. Although apparently there’s Harry, but then he would have to wait till tomorrow and from what he’s heard so far Harry just might deny everything anyways. 

“sighing she puts her book down in her lap looking up again. Well at least he has her attention now and it doesn’t seem like he’s about to die a second death. “The Books were made into truly awful movie’s, so everyone started hating the whole series and anyone who admitted liking it.” She shrugs a little. 

“Movie?” He asks he heard her say that word before, but he wasn’t really sure what it meant? it sounded like something to do with cows. That didn’t make any sense though. They turned the book into a cow? That just didn’t sound right at all. He watches her smile.

“I’ll have to show you one sometime, they’re great.” Nodding he’s still super confused, but if he gets to find out how you turn a book into a cow that’d be great. He was all for it. “First though you’ll have to finish that and tell me how you like it. Personally I’m team Edward.” Fred could feel his face turning into a question mark when she laughed. “You’ll understand that later as well.” Opening her book she looks back down.

“Alice is my favorite though.” She smiles back up at him briefly. Nodding he looks back down at the book in his hands. They were at a port and having dinner. Apparently Edward could read minds. That was pretty cool. Turning back into the world of Forks it was a while before he looked up again with another question for Hermione and found her fast asleep under three different books. 

Stretching Fred reaches for a piece of scrap parchment and marks his place in the book before moving over and picking up the books off Hermione and marking the places. Yawning He makes a decision and picks her up. Carrying her upstairs to Ginny’s room to tuck her in. Having spent more then one night on that couch he knew exactly how much it could hurt your back, considering it was older than the entire house.

Placing her on the second bed in his sister’s room and placing a blanket over her Fred quietly leaves the room. He was surprised that he hadn’t grown tired at all. Super strength. Nice. He had to admit it to himself after reading that book he know had a checklist of things to see what he had. He was really hoping Sparkles weren’t one of them, but at the same time how freaking cool would that be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a Multi-Chapter fic. I just can't seem to figure out how to list it as such. So here's chapter 2!

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Happy 36th Birthday to Hermione today!   
> Also I haven't written Fic in a long time so, yea I hope you like it.  
> I'll try my best to update once a week.


End file.
